codefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koisuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to the code wiki. Thanks for the contribution. At the moment we don't have any experts in VB so any further contributions for that language would be appreciated. Please take the time to read our about page. If you have any questions feel free to ask me--Drawde83 20:10, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Cooperation between wikis As you're an active member of the community, I would appreciate your input at Forum:Cooperation between wikis. Please nudge any other active members you know of. (I already got Drawde83.) --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Category sort keys I'm confused what your problem is with the construct. When your edits are reverted and you don't think they should be, please discuss rather than continuing to make such edits. Please see m:Help:Category#Sort_key and m:Help:Variables.--Jesdisciple (talk) 14:50, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :You are indeed correct. That is a confusing exception to the rule I observed with other namespaces. Now I wonder why all namespaces aren't excluded from the default sort keys; I expected that to be the case before observing anything. Thanks for your patience, but please confront me next time so we can cut off the confusion early. --Jesdisciple (talk) 06:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) how's it going? hey, how's it going? I havn't seen you around for a while. I've created some more articles on sorting. So feel free to have a look at them. --Drawde83 03:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :guess I should check the recent changes next time :-) --Drawde83 03:11, 28 November 2008 (UTC) New templates hey can you give me your opinion on Forum:Article management templates, regards --Drawde83 01:06, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Why I'm not active lately... ...is that, as you have certainly noticed, no one's here! There is also the fact that I'm not sure what this wiki should be about as most major languages have their own wikis. I'm trying to cover computer science in a more convenient format than Wikipedia at Glossary, but that doesn't justify an entire wiki. I'm also trying to make this wiki a directory of all other coding wikis but not sure what further ground I can gain there. Algorithms could make sense here; I could understand placing the same examples both here, for comparison with each other, and on the respective language wikis, for the ease of finding them there, and linking between them. I don't think we could transclude their copy over here, but that might be ideal. Anyhow, given the stale nature of pretty much all coding wikis, I've decided that if any wiki is currently doing well then each contributor added to that wiki is one step closer to having critical mass on one wiki within the network. And when one reaches critical mass, I imagine we will have a better chance at all the others doing the same. In that vein, if you are interested in HTML or CSS, I'd love to see you at the HTML & CSS Wiki. I'm now trying to refer folks from both here and the JavaScript Wiki over there. So if you decide to stay here, I'd like your thoughts on how to improve this wiki. In case you go to the HTML & CSS Wiki, the benevolent dictator there is SSgtGriffin. --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC)